


Caught in a  Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once again Chevalier is there to pick up the pieces .





	

**Author's Note:**

> UK Is getting season two .Happy Dance :)

The day outside was dark and thunderous ,the weather threatening to punish anyone who ventured outside.  
That is why to Chevaliers bewilderment he could see his beloved Philippe from the windows of their apartments striding out in the direction of the formal gardens .

He was without a coat and Chevalier quickly selected a warm one from the closset and wrapped himself up snuggly also. Chevalier already knew the cause of his lovers angst ,Philippe had been summoned by Louis not an hour since and judging by his Lovers mood all had not gone well .  
Placing a hipflask in the pocket of his coat he pulled his collar up to protect himself from the vicious wind that whipped about him and strode out in the same direction he had seen his lover go only moments before .

"Philippe " his voice was instantly lost in the wind "Philip ,please where are you ? ". The rain that had threatened all day began to fall heavily and the sky rumbled with thunder .  
"Philippe in gods name where are you "It was shouted more in exasperation that any hope that his lover may actually hear him and Chevalier bravely battled on in his search for his distressed brunette .

Blinded now by the rain Chevalier went to turn back ,defeated by the weather that it seemed had waited till that very moment to show its full strength ,until he felt a gentle touch to his left shoulder .

"Philippe" His lover was soaked through ,the thin shirt he was wearing transparant .  
"Damm it Philippe are you crazy ,here wear this coat " Chevalier wrapped the thick coat around his lover and guided him inside .  
"Hot water quickly " now back in their apartments Chevalier took no time in reliving Philippe of his clothes ,the bath was filled and gratefully his brunette sank into the warm water.  
"Are you goning to tell me what happened ?". Chevalier didn't push but something serious had happened between Philippe and Louis to cause the prince to behave in such a rash way . Running the soft wash cloth over his lovers pale skin he waited for a reply .  
"He forbids me to go to war ,to fight " Chevalier stilled "The one thing I could do and do well and he forbids it " Chevalier resumed his task .  
"I would forbid it also ,I couldn't bare to loose you " Blue eyes met green.  
Philip smiled "You also think I wouldn't return ,have you so little faith in me " .  
"I have no doubt you would return my darling and you would win the war and gain the mens trust "  
"Then what do you worry for ?"  
"What if you were injured ,what if you were hurt and I wasn't there to care for you ".Philippe laughed and reaching out and pulled his Chevalier to him ,pressing a soft kiss to pink lips .  
"Then come with me "  
"I'm no soldier ,you know that , I'm a Dandy a peacock ,I couldn't survive in all that blood and mud but you my Darling must fight if thats what you really desire ".

Philippe smiled that half smile that Chevalier loved "How about you care for me now " Chevalier smirked .  
"Whatever you desire my love " Extending his arm he led Philippe to the bed ,were he carefully laid him down on soft sheets ,then stripped himself of his own clothes .If Philip wished to go and fight then Chevalier would have to let him go ,but he knew deep down that he wouldn't rest until his lover returned to him safe and unharmed .


End file.
